One Piece: A New Start
by Marco Strange
Summary: When Ace and Luffy decide to leave their home early, they run into someone earlier than expected. What happens when Luffy meets his navigator early, and how will that affect Arlong showing up?
1. Chapter 1

Ace, and Luffy were enjoying the day walking through the village. As usual they were busy messing around and causing a nuisance to everyone there. After running away from a group of mad adults they hid at the dock.

"This never gets old." Ace said laughing.

"Yeah we almost got caught though." Luffy said laughing with him. It had been weeks since Sabo had supposedly died and they were finally back to their old selves. It was weird getting used to not having Sabo around but Luffy and Ace were finally managing after the lose of their brother. While they were hiding Luffy was busy looking at the ships and thinking about how much he wanted to finally set sail.

"Hey Luffy how bout we board one of those ships and get out of here?" Ace asked knowing what his brother was thinking.

"Really?" Luffy asked. "But do you think we should go already?"

"Come on Luffy I know how bad you want to set sail, besides it's not easy still staying around here after what's happened." Luffy looked down thinking about losing Sabo. He agreed out of everything that had happened that was one of the hardest things to deal with.

"Well if you think we're ready then I'm up for it to." Luffy said smiling.

"Great let's jump on one of these ships and head out then." Ace said running to a ship with Luffy following close behind. Once they saw a ship they snuck on board and hid from everyone in the cargo area.

"This is going to be so much fun." Luffy said out loud while hiding.

"Keep it down." Ace said. "No one else knows we're on this ship. If they find us they'll kick us off and throw us overboard."

"Yeah he's got a good point." a third person said behind them. Both of the boys jumped after hearing someone sneak up to them while they were trying to hide.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Ace yelled.

"Shhhhhhh keep it down." the man said. "You want them to find us?" the man looked to be in his mid twenties with dark hair. he obviously hadn't shaved in over a week and wore a black jacket with jeans.

"You're a stowaway to?" Luffy asked relaxing.

"Yeah. I've been doing this for years." the man explained. "The name's Greg I've been hiding out on ships trying to find recruits for my pirate crew on the different islands I end up visiting."

"Wait you're a pirate captain?" Ace asked.

"I was at one time." Greg explained. "But i lost my ship and crew and now I'm starting all over again."

"Wow we're heading out to be pirates to." Luffy stated. "I'm going to be the king of the pirates."

"King of the pirates huh?" Greg asked smiling. "You seem a little young to be the king, let alone the captain of your own crew."

"That's Luffy for you, I'm Ace by the way."

"Nice to meet you two. So how far did you think out you're plan of being pirates?"

"Well we decided to get on the ship." Ace explained. "And take it from there."

"... interesting plan." Greg sweatdropped. "So are you part of his crew?"

"No way. I want to be king to." Ace explained. "We'll have our own crews and see who can get to the One Piece first."

"That should be interesting to see."

"And don't even think about being the king either." Luffy stated.

"Relax kid I don't want to be king." Greg explained. "I'm happy just living a free life without anyone telling me what to do."

"Godd then that's one last pirate captain to worry about." Luffy said grinning.

After hiding out for awhile they had become friends. They had been asking Greg what it was like living like a pirate and what crazy things had happened while he was a captain. Greg told them almost everything expect for the name of his crew, and what had happened to them. They could tell it most of been something terrible after seeing his face after they asked.

"Hey I think I see an island." Luffy said looking through some cracks of the ship.

"Really?" Greg asked. "We got here faster than I expected.

"I wonder what that place is?" Ace asked taking a look.

"It's Cocoyasi Village." Greg answered. "I heard some of the crew talking and that's apparently the name of the next place they are stopping at."

"You think we'll find new people to join our crew?" Luffy asked excited.

"Maybe. You never know who you'll meet when you go some place new."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Hey everyone finally started a new story. This story so far has been adopted twice now. This idea came from Hotspot the 626th who had got the idea from someone else. I've loved this plot and always wanted to see it completed but sadly I've only see one person get past this point, and I didn't like what he did with his story. So now the story is in my hands and I promise you I will not stop working on this story. It will at least get past the point after Arlong and then I have a few ideas on where to take the story from there. Hope you'll enjoy my take on this story and as always thanks for taking the time to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

After docking at the village, the three of them snuck out to look around while they were there. It was a beautiful sunny day and could see the village looked crowded with people. This would be a great place to find future crew members if any of them would be interested.

"So how long should we stay here?" Luffy asked.

"I heard the crew say they'll rest for today so most likely they won't leave til tomorrow." Greg explained.

"We could always look for another ship if we're leaving." Ace suggested.

"True, but we should look around town." Greg stated. "We could still look for crew members, and possibly some food."

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled.

"Alright so we'll split up and meet back tomorrow in the morning then?" Ace asked.

"Sounds good with me." Greg said. "See you guys later."

After Greg had went off on his own, Luffy and Ace walked around town looking around.

"Ace I'm hungry." Luffy whined.

"I know Luffy." Ace said annoyed. "You've only mentioned it ten times now." Since they had never been there before, they had no idea where anything was. With Luffy whining about being hungry Ace just started tuning him out so he didn't have to listen to him anymore. "Hey Luffy any ideas which way we should go?" Ace asked but was met with silence. "Luffy...?"

Luffy had gone off on his own now. He hadn't realized he had walked away from Ace and was now stuck in the middle of town trying to find his brother and some food.

"Why isn't it easy to find anything in this town?" Luffy whined. As Luffy whined he accidently bumped into a girl that was crying. He noticed she was on the ground now and was automatically worried. "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T CRY!"

"It's not your fault." the girl said whiping her tears away. "I'm sorry I bumped into you." she got up and was about to walk away.

"Are you ok?" Luffy asked concerned.

"Yeah I just got in a fight with my mom." she explained.

"Oh sorry to hear that." Luffy said. "I'm Luffy by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nami."

"Hey do you know where anything is in this town?" Luffy asked. "I just got here and was trying to find my brother, and a place to eat." Nami knew he didn't look familiar, but was surprised to hear he was just hear with his brother.

"Why is it just you and your brother here?" Nami asked.

"We left our home to start our own crews." Luffy said.

"Crews?"

"Yeah our own pirate crews." Luffy said smiling. Sadly his smile disappeared instantly when he was hit in the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE A PIRATE!?" Nami yelled. "THEY'RE EVIL, HURT PEOPLE, AND ONLY CARE ABOUT THEIRSELVES!"

"Not all pirates are like that." Luffy explained rubbing his head. "Some just want to live free with no one to tell them what to do. The man that gave me this straw hat saved me from drowning and getting eaten by a sea monster." Luffy explained further while pointing at his hat.

"Really?" Nami said. She had never heard of a pirate doing that, or someone explaining pirates like that. "But they are constantly hunted by marines. Wouldn't you be worried about being hunted for the rest of your life?"

"Nah I'll just make sure not to get caught." Luffy said smiling again. Nami had to admit she loved his positive outlook about things, even if he sounded like a moron. Eventually Luffy's stomach grawled again from hunger.

"You know if you want you can come to my house. My mom is making dinner and I don't think she'll mind if you join us." Nami suggested. She was shocked to be grabbed right after that.

"THANKS NAMI! YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD PERSON!"

"LET ME GO ALREADY!" Nami yelled after being squeezed so hard. Luffy instantly let go not wanting to get hit. After that Nami led her new friend Luffy to her house. Nami was a little more curious about Luffy so she decided to finally ask him some more questions.

"So is there any other reasons why you want to become a pirate?"

"Besides to live a free life, I want to be King of the Pirates."

"King of the Pirates?" Nami asked.

"Yeah whoever finds the one piece will become the King of the Pirates." Luffy said. "I know it sounds crazy but it's my dream."

"I don't think it's crazy." Nami stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If anything my dream is insance."

"What's your dream?" Luffy asked.

"Well I want to draw a map of the whole world." Nami explained.

"Wow that sounds awesome." Nami was surprised to hear that from Luffy the only other people that told her it was a good dream were Bellemere and Nojiko.

"Thanks Luffy."

"Hey Nami would you want to join my crew so we can both accomplish our dreams?" Luffy finally asked. Ever since they met Luffy just kept shocking her with so many things. Before she could answer she heard a door open and didn't realize she was already home.

"Nami?"

"Mom?"

Both stood there silent not knowing what to say. Luffy just stood there confused wondering what would happen.

"I'm sorry." both of them said at the same time. Nami and her mom started laughing after that.

"I'm sorry I said you weren't my real mom." Nami said running up to hug her. "You're the greatest mom ever and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my mom."

"I'm sorry too." Bellemere said. "I shouldn't have slapped you or told you to leave. Even if you and Nojiko aren't my biological daughters I still love both of you so much." It was a truly touching moment until Luffy's stomach growled ending the peaceful moment. After they broke the hug Nami sighed annoyed at her new friend. Bellemere simply laughed after looking at him.

"So Nami who's your boyfriend?"

"WHAT?!" Nami yelled. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Hi Nami's mom." Luffy said waving. "I'm Luffy."

"Nice to meet you Luffy. You can call me Bellemere." Bellemere said smiling

"Mom is it ok if Luffy joins us for dinner?"

"Sure that's fine." Bellemere said holding the door opened. As Luffy was walking into Nami's house, Ace was still looking around for his brother.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled. "WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

"Hey are you trying to find someone?" a girl came up asking.

"Yeah my little brother Luffy." Ace explained. "Why?"

"I'm trying to find my little sister Nami." the girl answered. "If you want we can go ask Genzo if he's seen your brother to. He's pretty much in charge around here."

"Thanks that would help. I'm Ace by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ace, I'm Nojiko." As they walked towards Genzo they could see a group of fishmen that were beating up someone. Ace grabbed Nojiko and hid somewhere so they wouldn't get caught, and so they could listen in.

"Is that Genzo?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Nojiko asked. "Not sure who the fishman is though.

It seemed as they were there to collect money from everyone. Since they were so dangerous the people were caving in and paying them whatever they had asked for. It seemed they were finally done til one of them yelled out about seeing something.

"HEY ARLONG THERE'S A HOUSE ALL THE WAY BACK THERE!"

"REALLY?!" the leader said as he turned in that direction.

"Yeah I can see the smoke from here." one of his crew said.

"More money to collect then." Arlong smiled. "Half of you guys go to the dock to steal the cargo from the ships and kill the crews, the others follow me."

Nojiko's eyes grew wide after hearing Arlong say that. She knew exactly where they were heading.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked noticing her shivering.

"They're heading for my mom's house."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback for my story. I especially want to thank Hotspot and Hollowboy for reading my story and personally telling me that this story is mine, and they'd love to see where it goes. The only thing I hate about this is I literally have so many ideas where this story can go, and don't know which one is the best way to go. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to love my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bellemere is the food almost done?" Luffy asked again.

"STOP BUGGING HER ABOUT IT!" Nami yelled annoyed at Luffy for still bothering her mother.

"It will be done soon Luffy." Bellemere said smiling. She was happy to see Nami had finally made a friend. Nami seemed to have trouble since the local kids avoided her, obviously not wanting her to be friends. She started worrying until she finally saw her with Luffy. It seemed he was able to get Nami to open up more like she did with her and Nojiko. "I wonder where your sister is?"

"You have a sister?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah her name's Nojiko." Nami smiled.

"Cool. Maybe her and my older brother Ace met each other in town." Luffy suggested.

"Geez is there anything you two don't have in common?" Bellemere laughed. "Next thing you know, you two will start planning your wedding."

"MOM!" Nami yelled blushing.

"What's a wedding?" Luffy asked.

"You'll find out later on in life." Bellemere started laughing harder. Nami continued to blush as her mother joked more about her and Luffy. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Bellemere was suspicious since she knew Nojiko would have just walked in.

"I'll get it." Nami said as she got up and walked towards the door. Bellemere was already getting prepared by grabbing her rifle and then trying to get to the door before Nami. "Hello." Nami said opening the door. She became scared once she saw the giant fishman on the other side of the door.

"Hello tiny human, are your parents home?" the fishman asked grinning.

Bellemere quickly pushed Nami back, and kicked the fishman to the ground outside and held her rifle up to his head while he was on the ground. Bellemere smiled as she had him right where she wanted him. "Bet you weren't expecting to run into a former marine today."

"MOM!" Nami yelled scared. Luffy was up running towards Bellemere to help.

"STAY BACK KIDS I CAN HANDLE THIS!" Bellemere yelled so they wouldn't get closer. She made sure to keep the rifle to the fishman's head while she was looking at Luffy and Nami.

"Shahahaha-Shahahaha!" everyone turned to look at the fishman when he started laughhing. Nami grabbed on to Luffy scared about what would happen next, while Luffy looked on angry at whoever this person was.

"What are you laughing at?" Bellemere asked obviously angry. She was surprised once the fishman chomped down on her gun breaking it. She looked in horror as her gun was ripped to pieces.

"You're just an inferior human. You can't hurt me." Arlong said as he got up. Once he was up he knocked Bellemere to the ground.

"MOM ARE YOU OK?!" Nami yelled as her and Luffy ran towards her.

"STAY INSIDE KIDS! EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE OK!" she yelled trying to stop them from running outside.

"It's too late for that now." Arlong stated grinning causing Nami to be more afraid. "You all belong to thee Arlong empire now, and will pay tribute to us so that we won't destroy your homes. I was going to let you all live, but after your little stunt I'm going to make an example of you." As Arlong went over to grab the woman, Nami ran in front of her to protect her.

"NAMI!" Bellemere and Luffy yelled at the same time. As she stood in front of the fishmen the rest of the town was now looking on in fear as the scene unfolded. While Genzo and the rest of the town were out in the open, Ace and Nojiko were hiding in the bushes so the fishman couldn't spot them.

"Oh no that's my sister right there." Nojiko said beginning to tear up worried she was about to die. She was starting to get up but was immediately held down by Ace.

"Stay down or else you'll be in danger to." Ace said.

"But we can't just let them..."

"I promise I'll think of some way to help her, but if we rush in right now we'll only cause more harm than good."

As Ace was making sure Nojiko didn't do anything crazy, Arlong looked at Nami annoyed that she was getting in the middle of him finishing off the former marine.

"Are you saying you'd take her place little girl?" Arlong asked. Nami was frozen with fear at the fishman. She knew he would most likely kill her, but was too scared to move. After he asked he started to reach for her but was stopped after a rock hit his eye. "SON OF A BITCH!" Arlong yelled out in pain. Nami and Bellemere turned to see what direction the rock came from and saw Luffy holding a few in his hand.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE THEN FIGHT ME!" Luffy yelled as he ran in front of Nami. She was amazed at how brave he was to stand up to someone as big, and terrifying as Arlong. Arlong's crew, and the town were looking at Luffy wondering how a kid could be brave enough to not only attack Arlong, but openly challenge him.

"You human brat." Arlong said seething with anger that he was humiliated. Without hesitation he slapped Luffy to the side like a rag doll.

"LUFFY!" Nami and Bellemere yelled scared he was seriously injured.

"Get to the boy now." Genzo said to a doctor. The doctor ran immediately to Luffy to make sure he's ok.

"That bastard." Ace said grabbing his pipe. Ace would never let anyone attack his little brother no matter who it was.

"Now where were we?" Arlong said smiling. Bellemere knew she had to act fast to save Nami and herself so she made a dash for Nami to protect her. Arlong saw this immediately and tried to cut her off. "Stupid human you really think you can stop me from..."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY BROTHER BASTARD!" Ace yelled as he ran up and hit Arlong in the side of the face with his pipe. Arlong fell over leaving his crew shocked that he was caught off guard like that.

"NAMI!" Nojiko yelled as she ran towards her little sister. Nami ran towards her and hugged her. "I thought he was going to kill you and mom."

"I know I thought I was dead for sure." Nami said crying.

"It's ok girls." Bellemere said running over to hug them. "I'm here now."

"You little bastard." Arlong said as he got up rubbing his head. "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH HUMILIATING SOMEONE SUPERIOR TO YOU!?"

"You're no better than any other coward." Ace said standing in front of the girls. "If you weren't a coward you wouldn't attack someone weaker than you."

"And you think you're tough enough to challenge me?" Arlong said even madder than before. "I'll make sure all of you die a slow painful death."

"Arlong wait they're just a bunch of kids." one of the crew that was an octopus ran up to him.

"Showing sympathy to humans now Hachi?" Arlong turned to look at his crew member.

"It's just it's wrong to kill little kids even if they are human. You know Fisher Tiger wouldn't want this even if he hated humans as much as..." Hachi was cut off as Arlong grabbed him and threw him to the ground and began stomping him.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING HIM UP!" Arlong yelled. "HE WAS A FOOL THAT THOUGHT WE COULD ACHIEVE SOME SORT OF PEACE BETWEEN HUMANS AND FISHMEN! JUST LIKE THAT BASTARD JINBEI THAT STILL LIVES BY HIS EXAMPLE! YOU AND HIM ARE BOTH FOOLS AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU LEARN THAT! Just as Arlong pulled out a handgun and pointed it towards Hachi, he heard a familiar voice.

"Gum Gum..."

"What the hell?" Arlong said as he turned

"ROCKET!" Luffy yelled as he flew straight into Arlong's stomach forcing him to fall over again.

"How the hell did that boy do that?" Genzo said in shock.

"I didn't even find him anywhere when I went to check on him." the doctor explained. "It was like he got straight up after that.

"LUFFY!" Ace and the other yelled as he ran towards them. "That was awesome bro."

"Thanks Ace." Luffy said grinning

"How did you survive that hit?" Bellemere asked.

"I'm a rubber boy." Luffy explained as he grabbed his cheek and pulled it showing that his body was rubber. "Normal blows don't affect me."

"Yeah Luffy is very tough." Ace explained smiling. "He can almost withstand anything."

"Wait why did you yell in pain when I punched you earlier?" Nami asked.

"Wait you were able to hurt Luffy?" Ace asked. "Only our grandpa can cause Luffy pain."

Before Nami could respond Bellemere interrupted their conversation. "Ace please take Luffy and my daughter away from here. I'll try to hold them off so you can get away safely."

"Not going to happen." Arlong said he got up even madder than before. "KUROOBI, CHEW, MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET AWAY!" The two fishmen ran towards the group to attack them. Ace and Luffy got in fighting postion to prepare for them.

"RAWR!"

"What the hell was that?" Arlong said as the other two fishmen stopped to look around. Suddenly a giant tiger wearing jeans jumped out and attacked both of them. Though it was two against one the tiger was able to fight them both off easily and leave them unconscious. After he was done he stood up and looked towards Arlong.

"You're... You're supposed to be dead."

"Wait isn't that..." Bellemere said before being cut off.

"Luffy, Ace..." The tiger said turning towards them. "Thanks for holding this bastard off. Don't worry I got it from here."

"Greg?" Luffy said ask he listened to his voice. "Is that you?"

"Yep." Greg grinned. "I forgot to mention I ate the Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Tiger. Obviously it turns me into a tiger."

"You're supposed to be dead." Arlong said. Greg turned his head to see his enemy. "Me and my crew blew up your ship, along with everyone on it."

"You did blow up my ship..." Greg began to explain as he starred at Arlong. "But you forgot to make sure I was on it. You're about to realize how big of a mistake that was."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Hey everyone finally made it to chapter 3 of my series. Bet you weren't expecting to see Greg turn into a tiger and kick ass.I just want to say thanks again for everyone being so supportive during this story, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the town had no idea who Greg was. The only ones that seemed to know his true identity were Bellemere and Arlong's crew. Arlong couldn't help but look in fear as Greg stood there staring at him.

"You can't be real..." Arlong said shaking. "There's no way someone was that lucky."

"Then I guess this shouldn't hurt then." Greg said as he vanished. He instantly popped right in front of Arlong punching him in the the chest, and sending him back several feet into his crew. His crew looked at their captain who seemed to be gasping for air.

"You're really him aren't you?" a female called out. He turned around to see Bellemere was the one asking him. "The Fierce Tiger of the West? The one who held off Garp so his crew could escape."

"Yeah that was fun fighting Garp." Greg said laughing. "I wonder what he's been up to."

"Wait you mean Gramps?" Luffy asked. Bellemere was shocked to hear Luffy claim that Garp was his grandfather. Greg simply started laughing.

"So Monkey D. Garp is your Grandfather?" Greg asked. "That's priceless. The Hero of the Navy has a grandson that wants to be King of the Pirates."

"I'm going to make sure you die this time." Arlong said getting up. Greg turned back to look at him to see what he'd do next. "Just wait til the rest of my crew comes back. We'll be able to kill you easily."

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to the ones that were around the dock are you?" Arlong's eyes grew wide. "I ran into them and most are unconscious or possibly dead. I tried talking to them peacefully but they just kept saying how I was inferior and that I was going to die." Most of Arlong's crew was shaking knowing he was most likely serious.

"You really think I'd believe that?"

" You can go check yourself. You're about to go to hell to meet whichever ones ended up dying so you won't have to take my word for it." After Greg was down he finally started walking towards Arlong and his crew. Most of the crew was backing up afraid of him.

"You... bastard..." Arlong said as he grabbed his gun. "YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH ME!" Arlong started shooting immediately. Greg easily moved out of the way with each bullet. Arlong tried hitting him, but it was like Greg knew exactly where the bullets were coming from. After awhile Greg finally got close enough again and hit the gun out of his hands, while stabbing him with his claws. Arlong grabbed his hand feeling the terrible pain.

"Anything else you want to try?" Greg said while Arlong was on the ground. Arlong jumped up and bit his body. Arlong smiled believing he finally got Greg with his attack. He was shocked to see Greg was standing perfectly still.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Greg asked. Suddenly Arlong's teeth cracked to pieces, causing his mouth to bleed. After Arlong fell over everyone could see that part of Greg's body had turned black. After a few seconds they saw it turn back to normal.

"Wow how did he do that?" Luffy asked shocked to see that.

"It's like his skin just turned into armor." Nami said just as shocked. Arlong finally started showing how scared he was. He began to crawl away hoping to get away, but Greg used his foot to stop him and hold him down.

"Please... please let me go..." Arlong said begging. "I swear I'll never come back here."

"You know I actually believe you." Greg said. "But unfortunately you'll find a new place to attack, a new group to torture, and you'll never feel bad about it." As Greg was saying this he raised his right hand up. "The only way this will end, is if you're not around anymore." Nami and Nojiko both grabbed their mom scared about what they were about to see, while Luffy and Ace looked on knowing what was about to happen.

"No... Please... DON'T!" Arlong yelled as he turned and saw Greg's hand coming down. Once Greg made contact with his claw, Arlong stopped screaming, and went limp. It was easy to tell he was dead. After it was obvious Arlong was dead, Greg turned to the rest of the crew.

"I'd like to believe most of you were only following him because you didn't know better." Greg said. "All of you take your living crew members and get the hell out of here, and remember if you keep following by Arlong's example, I'll personally see you all die." After that the crew immediately ran to Hachi, Chew, and Kuroobi to pick them up and run away. They ran towards the dock to check on the rest of the crew. After they were out of sight, Greg finally transformed to his human form knowing he didn't need to be transformed anymore.

"WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Luffy yelled as he ran up to Greg. "YOU KICKED HIS ASS EASILY!"

"That was awesome Greg." Ace said running up with him.

"Thanks guys." Greg said smiling. He looked over and saw the little girl with orange run towards him.

"NAMI!" Bellemere yelled afraid Nami might get hurt. She was now standing in front of Greg looking up to him. After a few seconds she hugged his legs making Greg jump in surprise.

"Thank you for saving us." Nami said tearing up. Greg was shocked since he was never in this situation before. Bellemere looked on seeing how scared Greg appeared while being hugged. "Luffy was right. Not all pirates are terrible."

"Ummm... thanks little girl." Greg said trying to get out of the hug. "Hey can someone give me a hand here? Please? I'm not really used to dealing with little kids."

 **XXX**

 **A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to Hotspot the 626th for offering to edit my story. Also can I just say it's awesome naming a character after you, giving him an awesome power, and killing Arlong? I should have made this story a long time ago lol. Anyways thanks for all the support so far. Not really sure how far this will go, but I'd like to at least go past this point and do arcs about Luffy and Nami growing up. Honestly I'm not sure if I should make it a separate thing, or just make it part of this. If you guys have any suggestions let me know, and thanks again for all the support you've been giving me, and hope to keep getting it in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was now night and everyone was celabrating the defeat of Arlong. Bellemere had called the marines to let them know Arlong had come to attack, and they said they would send someone to make sure it was Arlong, and to give his bounty to the one that killed him. As always Luffy and Ace were enjoying all the food they were given.

"This has been a great start for our future as pirates." Luffy said with food in his mouth.

"STOP TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Nami yelled annoyed. Luffy of course cowarded after she yelled making Ace laugh.

"I wish I would have met you a long time ago Nami." Ace said smiling. "Luffy hardly listens to me, even if I threaten him." Nami glared at Ace making him know he should shut up. The whole time Nojiko looked at her sister happy.

"You know I really wish we did meet you boys sooner." Nojiko said making them turn towards her. "I don't think I've ever seen Nami be this open with anyone besides me and my mom."

"Why not?" Luffy asked. "Nami is so awesome." Nami looked down blushing after he said that. Ace started laughing again after hearing that.

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on her." Nami blushed even more and looked at Ace obviously mad. Nojiko held her sister's arm before she could punch Ace. While they were enjoying the party Bellemere and Genzo were looking over towards them. Bellemere was smiling while Genzo wasn't sure how to feel.

"It's been awhile since I've seen her this happy." Bellemere said.

"Are you really sure she's happy?" Genzo said looking confused. Bellemere started giggling after he asked that.

"Even if she seems annoyed I'm pretty sure she's happy to have met them." Bellemere explained. "You even know how she didn't get along with the other kids around here."

"Yeah I guess you have a point." Genzo said. "Hard to believe those kids helped save the island."

"It's even harder to believe Garp's grandson wants to be the pirate king." While they kept talking the kids still enjoyed the party.

"Hey Ace we should go defeat other big pirates so we can celabrate like this all the time." Luffy said.

"Sounds like a great plan to me." Ace said.

"Hey what happened to your friend?" Nojiko asked.

"You mean Greg?" Ace asked. "I haven't really seen him since the party started. Have you seen him Luffy?"

"Nope." Luffy answered. "Not since Nami hugged him."

"Maybe Bellemere knows where he's at." Nami suggested. While the kids were thinking about it, Greg was off enjoying a bottle of whiskey, looking out at the sea. He loved seeing the clear sky with all the stars out. It reminded him off all the times he would take watch for his crew. After looking out for so long he finally sensed some people coming towards him.

"Hey Greg what are you doing out here?" Luffy asked as him, Ace, Nami, Nojiko, and Bellemere walked up to him.

"Oh I'm just enjoying some alone time." Greg explained. "Being around everyone was fun, but I also like my personal time."

"That was so cool seeing how you fought Arlong." Luffy stated. "How were you able to do all of that, and could you teach us how to do those things?"

"Sure thing." Greg said smiling. "It's kind of hard to explain but it gets more simple as you get used to it."

"Thanks again for saving us." Nami said.

"No problem. Anything to help you guys, and get back at them."

"What was it they did to you?" Ace asked. "Are they the reason you don't have a crew anymore?" Greg instantly grew silent remembering what happened to his crew. Bellemere could tell it was hard for him to think about.

"Hey would you kids mind heading back and leaving us alone for awhile?" Bellemere asked.

"But I want to learn all those cool moves." Luffy whined. Nami grabbed his ear and started dragging him.

"Just come on already." Nami said annoyed.

"OUCH! NAMI PLEASE DON'T PULL SO HARD!" Luffy said whining.

"I feel really bad for your brother." Nojiko said walking with Ace.

"I don't." Ace said with his hands behind his head. "I still think it's hilarious." After they were finally out of sight Bellemere finally looked at Greg.

"So it really was you?" Bellemere asked.

"We've met before haven't we?"

"I was the one oringinally in charge of trying to capture you." Bellemere explained. "I wouldn't have guessed you and him were the same person."

"Don't tell me you're the same woman I met at the bar that night." Greg said

"Yep." Bellemere replied. "You were drunk and got the courage to hit on me thinking you had a chance."

"I remember making you laugh though." Greg said laughing.

"Well you did have a few good jokes." Bellemere said smiling. "Can't believe the man I was hunting down came up to me at a bar."

"Well it did help having the power to turn into a tiger whenever I wanted. That way no one could find me." Bellemere remembered how he was always in his tiger form during fights, or when he was with his crew. She had to admit it was a smart idea so he could hide in plain sight.

"That was also a month before you fought Garp, and when you lost your crew." Bellemere could tell that instantly changed his mood.

"I still feel like that was all a dream." Greg said after having some whiskey. "I was able to stop Garp so everyone could get away, and then when we were supposed to meet up again I looked off as I saw my ship was blown up."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Bellemere said looking down.

"I'm just happy I finally avenged them." Greg said. He turned around and looked out at the sea again. After a few seconds he felt Bellemere's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure your crew would be happy to see you happy now." Bellemere said. "You have two kids that want you to teach them how to be able to protect their own crews some day, and you saved my daughters, and me. You should be having fun like the rest of us" Greg turned after Bellemere was done talking. He finally hugged her after listening to her.

"You know the one thing I hated was I didn't get your name back then." Greg said smiling with tears in his eyes.

The next day the sun rose up making everyone feel groggy from all the partying. Luffy and the others were all sleeping at Bellemere's house. They were enjoying sleeping in until...

"LUFFY! ACE!" both of them woke up instantly afraid of that voice.

"OH NO!" Luffy said shaking.

"HOW DID HE GET HERE SO FAST!" Ace said also shaking.

"What are you idiots going on about?" Nami asked rubbing her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Nojiko joined in.

"That's our grandpa." Ace explained.

"He's going to kill us once he finds us." Luffy added on the verge of tears.

"Maybe he doesn't know we're here." Ace said trying to think positive. That instantly changed once he heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Bellemere said getting up to answer it. Both of the boys tried to stop her, but she opened it before they could tell her to stop.

"So this is where you two ran off to." Garp said cracking his knuckles.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry this took so long to update. Lately things have been hectic in my life with going to Otakon, starting university, and finally creating my own cosplay page. I'm hoping that since college has started that I'll be more used to it now and be able to get my stories out faster. Anyways hope you enjoyed my new chapter and please tell me what you thought about it. Also if anyone would like to check out the page it's Team SLVR Cosplay. Thanks for being patient and hope you'll continue to like my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

"How in the world did he find us!?" Ace yelled as him and Luffy ran for their lives.

"I don't know how he found us so fast!" Luffy yelled back.

"The longer you run, the worse it will be!" Their grandpa yelled, still chasing after them. The figured their grandpa would be looking for them after leaving their home, but had no idea he would find them so soon.

Once they saw him at Bellemere's door, they knew they were done for. Lucky for them, they noticed a window in her house was open and made their escape. Now they just had to think of a way they could escape their grandpa.

"Ace I don't want to die!" Luffy yelled, crying.

"Just shut up and keep running!" Ace yelled back. Currently the brothers were running through Cocoyashi Village, trying to find their friend. They knew they couldn't outrun Garp, but figured Greg would luckily be able to help them. They remembered how he took him on before and survived, so they realized he could probably save them. Fortunantly, they saw that same black jacket, and short hair, to realize that was their friend. "Greg!"

"Oh hey guys." Greg said, turning around to wave at him. He quickly realized they were terrified, and running for their lives. He started to fear the worse. "Did the Arlong Pirates return?"

"Even worse!" Ace yelled as they got closer. Before Greg could ask, he saw what Ace was referring to.

"Garp's here!?" Greg yelled in shock.

"Greg please take him on again!" Luffy yelled. Surprisingly, Greg quickly turned the other way and started running.

"What?!" Ace yelled, as they caught up to Greg. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Running for my life!" Greg instantly replied.

"But you took him on before!" Luffy yelled, also wondering what was going on.

"Yeah and I only held him off!" Greg explained. "It's not like I beat him! If anything I barely made it out of that alive!"

Luffy and Ace both came to the realization that if Greg wasn't going to fight Garp for them, then they were done for.

"I don't want to die!" Luffy cried. "Ace what are we going to do!?"

"I don't know Luffy!" Ace replied, also afraid.

"Wait I have an idea." Greg stated. "Where's Bellemere?"

"Probably still at her house." Ace explained. "Why?"

"Just keep running til we get back to her house!" Greg yelled. Ace and Luffy didn't know why he said they should run back there, but they didn't know what else to do.

Back at Bellemere's house, Bellemere and her daughters were wondering what had just happened.

"Who was that guy?" Nami asked. "And why did Luffy and Ace run from him?"

"I'm pretty sure that was Vice Admiral Garp earlier." Bellemere explained. While she did serve under him, she hadn't seen him in years. She wasn't sure he even remembered her.

"You mean their grandpa?" Nojiko asked, also confused about the whole situation.

"Oh yeah I forgot they mentioned that yesterday." Bellemere said, remembering how it was brought up. So much was going on at the time that she forgot to ask Luffy about it after that.

"Bellemere!" A few voices yelled from outside.

"What in the world is that?" Bellemere asked herself.

"It looks like Luffy, Ace, and Greg are running back to the house." Nami said, looking out the window. "They seem terrified." Bellemere opened the door and went outside to see for herself. She saw Nami wasn't kidding about them being terrified about something.

"Did the Arlong Pirates return!?" Bellemere said, mimicking Greg earlier.

"Worse!" Greg yelled, as him, Luffy, and Ace finally reached her. Nami and Nojiko followed their mother outside, wondering what they were freaking out about. They tried to explain, but they were also catching their breath after running for so long.

"I finally got all of you!" Garp yelled as he started getting closer. He was cracking his knuckles again, showing he was ready to use his Fist of Love.

"See we told you it's worse!" Luffy yelled. He quickly jumped behind Nami, trying to hide behind her. "Save me Nami!"

"What are you expecting me to do you idiot!?" Nami yelled back.

"You boys are in so much trouble for this one." Garp said, making the three of them even more scared. I'm going to teach you why running off like that is…."

"Good to see you again Vice Admiral." Bellemere said, jumping in front of him with a salute. "It's been years since I've seen you sir."

"Years?" Garp said, stopping where he was at. He looked at her wondering where he had seen her before. "Who are you Miss?"

"Oh it's me, Bellemere." Bellemere explained, smiling. Garp immediately remembered her, after she said what her name was.

"Oh Bellemere! I'm so sorry I forgot about you!" Garp quickly said. He quickly changed his attitude after seeing her. He went from a man that seemed like he was ready to kill someone, to a person who was happy to see an old friend. "I heard you had some kids, and have been stuck raising them."

"That's right." Bellemere laughed. "I have two lovely daughters that I take care of."

"That's great to see." Garp said as he looked at them. He walked over to Nami and crouched down to talk to her. "You must be the little trouble makers keeping Bellemere occupied these days." Garp said, ruffling her hair.

"That's what the whole village thinks." Nami said, remembering all the trouble she got into. She was shocked hearing Garp laugh at her comment.

"Just like you're mother." Garp said, laughing. "She was quite the troublemaker in the Marines. Good to see her daughter is just like her."

"But I thought she was a great marine?" Nami said, confused at what he was saying.

"She is, but she didn't start out that way." Garp said removing his hand. "She used to cause a lot of trouble with the others. She was one of the best marines I ever trained, but she also had her own problems. The way I see it, you're just like your mother was."

"Oh thank you." Nami said, shocked to hear someone say that to her. Even though Bellemere loved her and Nojiko like her own, she never thought anyone would say something like that.

"So what is your name sweetie?" Garp asked.

"Oh it's Nami." She said, and then pointed at her sister. "And that's my sister Nojiko." Nojiko waved at Garp smiling.

"This is the man you're scared of?" Nojiko asked Ace.

"You haven't seen him alone with us." Ace explained. "He's terrifying."

While Ace was explaining that, Garp stood back up and turned towards Greg. He didn't know why, but he thought he had met him before.

"So who are you?" Garp finally asked. Greg wasn't sure how to answer. While he was never seen in his human form to the public, he wasn't sure if Garp would realize it was him. Before Garp could say anything, Bellemere jumped in.

"Oh this is my boyfriend Greg." Bellemere quickly said. "Sorry he's so quiet. He's a little nervous meeting you. He heard all the stories and thought you would be terrifying."

"Boyfriend?" Greg asked himself in his head. He did like the sound of it, but was shocked Bellemere would lie for him.

"I see." Garp said, going up to Greg. "Nice to meet you Greg. Sorry you thought I was this person you should be afraid of."

"Oh no problem." Greg said, acting like he wasn't scared. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Well thank you young man." Garp said. "Anyways I should probably get my grandkids back home now. They had me worried, and should be back home where they belong."

"Bellemere please don't let take us!" Luffy yelled from behind Nami. "He really is scary!"

"You little brat, I'll…."

"Don't talk about you're grandpa like that!" Nami yelled, hitting him in the head again.

"Oww!" Luffy yelled, clutching his head. "Nami that hurts!"

Garp froze after hearing that. He was wondering if he really heard Luffy say that. He looked at his grandson in disbelief after seeing Nami hurt him.

"Well that's what you get for saying that!" Nami yelled back.

"How did you do that?" Garp asked, making everyone turn to him.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. "All I did was hit him."

Garp stood there for a few seconds after hearing her say that. Just a normal punch was able to hurt Luffy, and it wasn't from him. He started laughing after realizing all that really happened.

"Bellemere, your daughter is even better than I first thought." Garp said, still laughing. "She has it to."

"Has what?" Bellemere asked.

"A fist of love."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, finally returned. Sorry I've been gone for so long. Between college, writing my own book, and having a kidney stone, I've been a little busy trying to find time to get back to doing what I love. Luckily it's summer break, I finished my book, and I no longer have a kidney stone. Anyways I'm glad to be back, and I hope you guys are still there supporting me. If you are, thank you for sticking by for so long. Also I have my own author page now on facebook. If you'd like to keep updated about my other stories on here, and possibly check out the book I made, then please check out my author page** **. The link's on my profile in case you want to check that out. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait.**


End file.
